militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adam Neder
|birth_place= Bavaria, Germany |death_place= San Francisco, California, United States |placeofburial=San Francisco National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=c. 1890–1891 |rank=Corporal |commands= |unit=7th U.S. Cavalry |battles=Indian Wars |awards=Medal of Honor }} Adam Neder (1865 – September 17, 1910) was a German-born soldier in the U.S. Army who served with the 7th U.S. Cavalry during the Indian Wars. He was one of five men received the Medal of Honor for distinguished bravery, participating in search-and-destroy missions along White Clay Creek, at the Battle of Wounded Knee on December 29, 1890. Biography Adam Neder was born in Bavaria, Germany in 1865. He later emigrated to the United States and enlisted in the U.S. Army in St. Louis, Missouri. Assigned to frontier duty with the 7th U.S. Cavalry, Neder was a participant in the Battle of Wounded Knee on December 29, 1890. After fighting broke out between cavalrymen and the Sioux, Neder was among the troopers who, as part of a search-and-destroy mission, took part in skirmishes along White Clay Creek. He and four other men, Sergeant Bernhard Jetter, First Sergeant Theodore Ragner, Corporal William O. Wilson and Farrier Richard J. Nolan, were received the Medal of Honor for distinguished bravery on April 25, 1891.Beyer, Walter F. and Oscar Frederick Keydel, ed. Deeds of Valor: From Records in the Archives of the United States Government; how American Heroes Won the Medal of Honor; History of Our Recent Wars and Explorations, from Personal Reminiscences and Records of Officers and Enlisted Men who Were Rewarded by Congress for Most Conspicuous Acts of Bravery on the Battle-field, on the High Seas and in Arctic Explorations. Vol. 2. Detroit: Perrien-Keydel Company, 1906. (pg. 325)Chandler, Melbourne C. Of GarryOwen in Glory: The History of the Seventh United States Cavalry Regiment. Annandale, Virginia: The Turnpike Press, 1960. (pg. 398)Senate Committee on Veterans Affairs. Medal of Honor recipients, 1863-1973, 93rd Cong., 1st sess. Washington, DC: US Government Printing Office, 1973. (pg. 1035)Manning, Robert, ed. Above and Beyond: A History of the Medal of Honor from the Civil War to Vietnam. Boston: Boston Publishing Company, 1985. ISBN 0-939526-19-0O'Neal, Bill. Fighting Men of the Indian Wars: A Biographical Encyclopedia of the Mountain Men, Soldiers, Cowboys, and Pioneers Who Took Up Arms During America's Westward Expansion. Stillwater, Oklahoma: Barbed Wire Press, 1991. (pg. 35) ISBN 0-935269-07-XWilson, D. Ray. Terror on the Plains: A Clash of Cultures. Dundee, Illinois: Crossroads Communications, 1999. ISBN 0-916445-47-XJohansen, Bruce E. The Native Peoples of North America: A History. Vol. 2. New Brunswick, New Jersey: Rutgers University Press, 2006. (pg. 289) ISBN 0-8135-3899-8Yenne, Bill. Indian Wars: The Campaign for the American West. Yardley, Pennsylvania: Westholme Publishing, 2006. (pg. 292) ISBN 1-59416-016-3 Seriously wounded during the battle, Neder was also promoted to the rank of corporal for his actions. He died in San Francisco, California on September 17, 1910, and interred in the San Francisco National Cemetery. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Private, Company A, 7th U.S. Cavalry. Place and date: Sioux campaign, December 1890. Entered service at:------. Birth: Bavaria. Date of issue: 25 April 1891. Citation: Distinguished bravery. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients for the Indian Wars References External links * Category:1865 births Category:1910 deaths Category:People from Bavaria Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:American military personnel of the Indian Wars Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:People from San Francisco, California Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Foreign-born Medal of Honor recipients Category:American Indian Wars recipients of the Medal of Honor